


Chosen

by curiouslykatie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslykatie/pseuds/curiouslykatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after when Hermione chooses to stay with Harry on the Horcrux search and Ron leaves. Ron's POV, one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chosen

Ron spun and sprinted out into the pouring rain, his hair getting plastered to his face almost instantly. His heart was thudding loud enough for him to hear it, reminding him that his best friend and his one love were farther away with each step.

He jumped over a protruding tree root and slowed down in the cover of the sparse woods. He grabbed the rough trunk of a young oak tree, leaning on it like a crutch. Silent tears started streaking down his face, melding with the rain drops that were there. He watched as Hermione ran out into the darkness, the warm yellow light of the tent extinguishing as the tent flap swung shut.

"Ron! RON! Come back! Ron!" she screamed, her face crumpling as she broke down in sobs. Ron's heart wrenched, and he gripped tighter to the tree. It was all he could do to not run towards her and grab her, so he wouldn't ever have to see her like that again. He never thought he'd be the one to cause her pain.

But she had chosen. He'd also always thought she would stay with him. But she chose Harry, and he couldn't stay with the two of them and pretend his heart wasn't broken when he knew that.

Ron closed his eyes tight and spun, his forcing his mind to take him away from here, even as his heart was left with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and tell me what you thought! Takes a minute but means the world to me.
> 
> (Also the formatting went a bit weird, sorry about that. I'll try and fix it when I'm not on my tablet.)


End file.
